In this specification, persons in a position to need the device described herein will be referred to as she. The reader should understand that there is no intent to suggest that women are any more likely to suffer from falls or other mishaps than men and that the pronoun `she` is intended to refer to persons of either gender and is used to simplify the textual references without causing offense to people of either gender.
Improved diets, greater self interest, wider dissemination of health related information, more exercise, better weight control, reduced smoking, safe work-places, better product labeling and improved medical care have all contributed to sharply increased longevity of many people. Couples who have been married fifty or more years are increasingly common. While life has been prolonged, periods of ill health and infirmity are not uncommon.
Older persons who fall, though not injured, are frequently unable to arise from the prone position without the help of a strong person. If injured, of course, without assistance of several strong persons, a prone person cannot easily be elevated to a seat or bed.